End of Kaji Ryouji — Truth
by M3n747
Summary: Miliony fanów NGE od wieków zadają sobie pytanie — kto zabił Kajego? Tutaj się dowiecie.


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
End of Kaji Ryouji - Truth **

Mieszkanie panny Misato, wieczór. Kaji siedzi przy zastawionym stole, dziarsko pałaszując smakołyki

KAJI (z pełnymi ustami)  
To wszysztko jeszt… ciamk, ciamk… sztrasznie szmaczne!

MISATO  
Yay, serio?

KAJI  
Ciamk, ciamk… Aha…

MISATO  
Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

Misato podaje Kaji'emu nowy talerz

MISATO  
Spróbuj tego.

Kaji aplikuje sobie solidną łychę bliżej nieokreślonej potrawki

KAJI  
To jeszt dobre! Ciamk, ciamk… Czo to jeszt?

MISATO (wyliczając na palcach)  
Moja specjalność - „Ognista Misato". Jest w tym pieprz ziołowy, pieprz cayenne, papryka ostra, papryka chili, tabasco…

Kaji'emu oczy stają w słup, twarz robi się kolejno czerwona, zielona, niebieska i biała, a z uszu buchają kłęby dymu. Następnie Kaji pada nosem w talerz

MISATO (przyglądając się Kaji'emu)  
O kuźwa! Zabiłam go!

Misato chowa ciało w schowku na szczotki

Następny dzień, kwatera NERV'u

RITSUKO  
Panie komandorze, polecony z rządu japońskiego do pana.

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Czego chcą?

Ritsuko przebiega wzrokiem treść listu

RITSUKO  
Rząd chce, by uiścił pan opłaty za zniszczenia dokonane podczas walk z Aniołami, pokrył koszta leczenia cywilów, którzy ucierpieli podczas naszych działań, zapłacił za straty moralne, uregulował należność za prąd, zużyty na oddanie strzałów z działa pozytronowego w walce z piątym Aniołem oraz oddał pieniądze pożyczone od premiera wraz z odsetkami.

GENDOU  
Hmm… Proszę zarezerwować mi bilet do Zimbabwe na dzisiejszy wieczór, na nazwisko Tetsuo Shima. Podróżuję incoguto.

RITSUKO  
Incognito.

GENDOU  
Nieważne.

Zimbabwe, 2 tygodnie później

Gendou ubrany w liście skacze wraz z tubylcami dookoła ogniska. Nagle na leśnej polanie ląduje dwuśmigłowy helikopter, z którego wysypują się żołnierze dowodzeni przez łysiejącego pułkownika. Do Gendou podchodzi kilku naukowców w białych kitlach, którzy bez słowa usypiają go zastrzykiem, po czym ładują na pokład śmigłowca, który znika tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Kwatera NERV'u

RITSUKO (przemawiając do reszty personelu)  
Już parę dni minęło, odkąd wszelki słuch o komendancie Ikari'm zaginął…

MISATO (zniecierpliwiona)  
Streszczaj się.

RITSUKO  
Nie ma bossa, więc rzucamy tą fuchę i szukamy czegoś innego.

MISATO  
To nawet niegłupie, ale…

RITSUKO  
Ale co?

MISATO  
Nie moglibyśmy wpierw powynosić stąd co wartościowszych przedmiotów? I tak będzie na wierzycieli.

Chwila ciszy

ASUKA (wrzeszcząc na całe gardło)  
OKAZJONALNA WYPRZEDAŻ SUWENIRÓW!

Wszyscy zaczynają plądrować NERV

ASUKA (zdejmując ozdobne lustro ze ściany)  
Pani Misato, a gdzie podziewa się pan Kaji?

MISATO  
Eee… powiedział, że ma ważne sprawy w Matsushiro i nie wróci prędko. A właściwie to bardzo nieprędko. A może nawet wcale.

Parę dni później. Misato zatrudniła się w reklamie Yebisu, Asuka została tancerką w klubie „Błękitna ostryga", Shinji najął się do pomocy w kościele, a Rei poszła do szkoły pantomimy „Mime field"

Kościół. W ławkach siedzą tłumnie młodzieńcy z paskami na dresie, ubrani w kolorowe szaliki z napisem JEZUS. Wzdłuż rzędów ławek idzie Shinji popychając wózek

SHINJI (wołając)  
Napoje chłodzące! Zakąski! Komunia w smaku papryki i cebulowym - tylko u nas! Zestawy głośnomówiące do spowiedzi! Tanio!

Do kościoła wchodzi Misato. Podchodzi do jednej ze ścian, otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Zauważywszy, że jest w toalecie (napis „Toaleta płatna - jedno Ojcze Nasz" na drzwiach, uchwyt od spłuczki w kształcie krucyfiksu, papier toaletowy z wizerunkiem Szatana), wychodzi i wchodzi w drzwi obok

MISATO  
Przebacz mi ojcze, albowiem zgrzeszyłam.

KSIĄDZ  
Nie pierdol.

Po karku Misato spływa spora kropla

Okienko konfesjonału otwiera się, ukazując Kaji'ego w sutannie i koloratce

Misato zalicza glebę

MISATO (zbierając się z ziemi)  
Co ty tu robisz?

KAJI  
Pomyślałem, że skoro uznano mnie za martwego, mogę zrobić sobie dłuższy urlop, a tu mnie nikt nie znajdzie.

MISATO  
Dobra, to ja sobie pójdę i zapomnę, że cię tu widziałam.

KAJI  
Zaczekaj chwilę. Usiądź w ławce, zaraz do wiernych przemówi papież. Dobrze trafiłaś, to nie zdarza się co dzień.

MISATO  
Serio?

Misato wychodzi i siada w ławce

PROBOSZCZ  
Drodzy zgromadzeni, z prawdziwą przyjemnością obwieszczam, że w naszej parafii gościć dziś będzie papież Jan Paweł CCII!

Ministranci rozstawiają pod ołtarzem wzmacniacze, kolumny i całą resztę stuff'u. Przed zebranymi pojawia się papież i chwyta mikrofon

PAPIEŻ (ochrypłym głosem)  
Jestem Bogiem - uświadom to sobie sobie! Ty też jesteś Bogiem - tylko wyobraź to sobie sobie!

Zebrani wiwatują, papież schodzi ze sceny

KTOŚZTŁUMU  
Proszę księdza, ktoś kradnie świece!

Wysoka, mroczna postać ładuje do wora świeczki z rozwalonego automatu z napisem „Świeczkomat 2000. 1 świeczka - 200 yen"

PROBOSZCZ  
Jezus, Maria! Zostaw te świece!

Ksiądz wygarnia do złodzieja z shotgun'a ukrytego pod sutanną. Złodziej pada trafiony

PROBOSZCZ  
No, moi drodzy, nic nie widzieliście, nic nie słyszeliście!

Misato spieszy ku wyjściu. Gdy przechodzi obok, umierający złodziej, który okazuje się być Kaji'm, chwyta ją za nogawkę

KAJI (w agonii)  
Z tym automatem… zawsze były… kłopoty… Zawsze… się… psuł…

Kaji umiera

Misato zapala Kaji'emu świeczkę i wychodzi

Bliżej nieokreślone miejsce. Pozostałe przy życiu Anioły – od Israfel'a wzwyż – siedzą w kręgu i rozmawiają

MATRIEL  
Cholera, nie jest dobrze… Gendou zniknął, NERV został zamknięty… Niedobrze…

ARAEL  
Tak, teraz już nie osiągniemy celu, do którego dążyliśmy, za który część z nas oddała życie…

ISRAFEL  
Nie wiedzą o tym, ale nas pokonali…

IREUL  
Istota naszego bytu przepadła…

TABLIS (podnosząc głowę znad jakichś papierów)  
Tak… Już nigdy nie dowiemy się, jaki jest lewy dopływ Wisły na trzy litery.

**Koniec**

Skończone : 28.07.2001 o 00:31  
Ostatnia poprawka : 14.03.2004 o 15:59  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„Asterix"  
-„Akira"  
-„Akademia policyjna"  
-„Laboratorium Dexter'a"  
-„T.R.W.A." Kazika na żywo („Las maquinas de la muerte")  
-Gazeta wyborcza  
-„Desperado"  
-„12 groszy" Kazika („12 groszy")  
-Huta 99  
-„Jestem Bogiem" Paktofoniki („Kinematografia")  
-stereotyp hasła z krzyżówki

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
